Moon and Sun
by A Demon Who is a Geek
Summary: An Umbreon Story. A revamp of one of my older fics. Two eevees, best friends, their evolution, and how they survive on the streets of Goldenrod.
1. In Which There Is An Introduction

Disclaimer: ..I'm not doing another disclaimer throughout this whole story. So here it is: I do not own pokemon, so don't sue me. Any characters I get are copyright their owners.

_**INTRODUCTION**_

My life up until I evolved is a bit of a blur. It's sort of like...I dunno, like it was a dream. I can recall my family (my bullying brother stands out particularly well), my evolution ceremony, how the humans disrupted it, and being found by Ebony sometime later. My memories get clearer after my first meeting with her. We looted, we plundered, and generally did not-so-good deeds. But we had to survive, didn't we? I, under Ebony's influence, became a bit of a scavenger. Anything I could get, I would eat. Pidgeys, rattatas, it was all fair game. But I never killed. I don't like killing, even though I'm a predator. I enjoy stealing meat, or perhaps feasting on a dead creature, but I don't kill. Neither does Ebony, if she can help it.

I remember when I would practice my hunting, only to fail miserably. And somehow, my brother was always around to watch me make a fool out of myself when I landed face-first in the dirt. "Hunting skills? Ha! Save that for the comedy act, little brother." I can remember him saying that, even when I forget so much else. I have, and perhaps always will have, low self-confidence at hunting, which is, I suppose, another reason I prefer to scavenge. I doubt I would've turned out this way if my brother did not act the way he did.

But that is in the past. Is it wise to dwell on the things of days gone by? I don't know. When you think about these types of things, your bad memories often come to the surface of your mind more than the good ones. Still, every negative thing that happens to you must leave something positive behind. I no longer succumb to taunts such as those I was faced with when I was young, and every time I do something wrong; I learn how to correct myself.

My life is no more important than the life of a furret, or even a weedle. After all, everyone has a story.

_Shade the Umbreon_

_

* * *

_

I was different from the beginning. You could tell just by looking at me. Pitch black, all over. Except for my eyes. My eyes were an eerie, dark purple color. My eyes were a sign of my heritage. I was psychic. As far back as you could trace all my mother's family had been umbreons, including her. Perhaps ever farther back was a line of espeons that my father was a part of. As you can tell, my father and mother fell in love and had me. But the blood that ran through them was so pure that when they had me, I got my mother's umbreon fur and my father's psychic abilities. I got no golden rings, as an espeon's pelt has no markings, and there was no red jewel on my forehead, as umbreons have no such things.

My parents died when I was young. They were sick, very sick, and no one could hope to keep them much longer. It wasn't genetic, though. They had drunken water, poisonous water, and died along with many others in the area. Oh, I wept many a night after their deaths. I am still saddened by it to this very day, but I have other things to think about.

I left the forest in which we lived, and traveled south, until I came upon a place called Goldenrod City. The structures that the humans built were large and intimidating. It was full of sound, people talking, the horns of cars honking, music being played too loudly for the taste of the elderly. I didn't want to stay here long, at first, but there were so many ups to living here. My parents had not taught me how to hunt, so it would be hard for me to survive in a wild area. Here, however, people threw out food, which, in my opinion, was still good enough to eat. It was also near the Ilex forest, so I could go down there and search for things that had already died. It was the perfect plan.

That was the way I survived, living in cardboard boxes and stealing food. Let us not forget my psychic powers, which made everything easier. And so, that's what it was like for a long while. I developed a bit of an accent, as do most pokemon who grow up in this atmosphere.

Then I found Shade. Mind you, he was pretty shocked when I first met him. I suppose that had to do with being levitated in the air. Anyway, after the initial shock of being confronted by a psychic eevee, he turned out to be a pretty nice guy, if not a bit naïve. He became my friend, and together we were a dangerous duo. Even some of my habits have rubbed off on him.

Evolution was a real surprise. Just when you think life can't get any crazier, it does. Shade and I are proof of that.

_Ebony the Umbreon_


	2. In Which It Begins

**_Oh, Brother._**

I crept through the grass, silent as anything. My target was right ahead, oblivious to the tragedy that was about to befall them. My pace quickened. I was only a few inches away. I pounced. Unluckily for me, I'm not the most accurate creature in the world. I hit the ground, coughing because of the dust the pidgey left when I scared it away.

I hastily scrambled to my feet. If anyone had seen that, I would never-

"I don't believe I've ever seen someone land in the dirt so beautifully."

…Hear the end of it.

My brother stood a few feet away, smirking at my mistake.

"I-I was just practicing my hunting skills." I stammered. I never really had much  
courage around my brother. My sister was nice, enough, though. She was very logical most of the time, and she occasionally defended me from my brother.

He sneered at me, "Hunting skills? Ha! Save that for the comedy act, little brother."

I did nothing to respond to this comment. I just stared down at the ground, ashamed.

"Anyway, Mom and Dad told me to bring you back to the den. Or did you forget, tonight's the evolution ceremony?" I mentally chided myself. Of all the things to forget! "Don't tell me really did forget!" My brother smirked, "Your memory is worse than your pouncing!" He laughed, and, mission accomplished, started to walk back home.

As I started to walk behind him, I mused on the events to come. The evolution ceremony…you're no longer a pup after that. You usually leave your home, and go off to do something with your life. Sometimes you'll get captured by a trainer. Not usually, though. It's a rare occurrence that an eevee evolution will get captured; after all, they're pretty strong. _And soon_, I thought, _I'll be one of them._

I knew, of course, what my siblings would evolve into. My brother's fiery temper and his obvious strength almost guaranteed that he would become a flareon, while my sister's calm and peaceful exterior would probably make her a vaporeon, like my mother.

I wondered what I would evolve into-my personality traits certainly didn't match that of a jolteon or Flareon, and, while I was rather reasonable, I didn't think a vaporeon would fit me either. That left two options: An Espeon or Umbreon.

They were both a mystery to me...I didn't know their personality traits. I heard good things about both, but I had also heard bad things. I decided to let the matter escape from my mind. Whatever I became, I didn't have any choice in the matter. **1**

It was nearly sundown when I arrived at the den my family lived in. I crawled through the tunnel, and entered a cave-like room. This was where the evolution ceremony took place. My family was already there, even my brother, who had gotten here only a few moments before me. I stumbled over to my position next to my brother, while my mother brought over the evolution stones to my sister, who was first.

The water stone glowed, and suddenly a white light enveloped my sister. Just as I had thought, she had become a vaporeon. "My name is Coast." **2** She announced, and watched my father, a jolteon; bring the leftover evolution stones and a new water stone over to my brother.

No surprise. "I'm Coal." The newly evolved flareon said, and proceeded to watch my father come over to me. I gulped. I needn't be so worried. After all, I never got the chance to evolve.

* * *

**_Scram  
_**  
"You could be a bit more sympathetic." The delcatty said to me, licking her injured paw.

"Scram, we eat outta garbage cans. We steal. We are covered from ear to tail in...stuff that won't come off. We've lost all faith in humanity. Do ya really think that sympathy exists to us?" I replied, scratching my ear.

Scram was a good friend of mine, that is, if you could have any friends out here. It was thought odd that she was delcatty; normally rare pokemon like her weren't seen on the streets. She never told us her life before she came here, and we never asked. Not even her name. In fact, the closest we came to a name for her was 'scram', because that's what people always called after her.

She found it amusing, anyway, so she kept the name. Recently, her foot had been stepped on by a rather large human who didn't know where he was going (and she couldn't very well know where she was going, either. She had just stolen a piece of meat from the butcher and was looking over her shoulder to see if he was coming after her.) And, well, her foot now caused an up surging of pain.

Scram cocked her head. "You make it sound like sympathy's a bad thing."

I stopped scratching. "Most of the time it is. Besides, it'll be a blue moon when a human has sympathy for us. Even now, we rarely show it for each other. So, we get outta habit, and we don't use it."

"How very logical of you." I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, so I decided to leave that comment alone, and change the subject.

"So, any luck with food lately?"

She shook her head and said, "Nah. I guess we've been pestering the humans too much. They've all taken vacations and locked their doors. Even with your..." she paused here,"_advantages_, it would be easier to go scavenge."

"Ah. Well, I'll be seein' ya." I said, as I headed off to the forest to the south.

Scram's ears perked up and she called to me, "Hey, where are you going?"

"To scavenge," was my short answer.

"Well, that was rude..." I heard her mumble.

As I neared the forest, the pavement died away, and grass started to line the now dirt path. Trees now entered my vision and I saw the familiar sights of pidgey and rattata out for their dinner. Soon, the sky above me was blocked out by the foliage, and there was hardly any distinct path.

I sniffed the air, hoping to catch the smell of blood. Mind you, not all dead things bleed…but most do. Ah, there it was! I hurried toward the scent, and, as usual, found a mixed flock of spearow and murkrow pecking at something on the ground. I ran up to them and chased them around until I was the only one there.

As my gaze fixed upon what they were pecking at (which was usually my food) my eyes widened and I let out a tiny gasp. Lying on the ground was bruised and slightly bloodied eevee pup, most likely the same age as myself. As I crept slowly forward, I saw that it was breathing.

* * *

**1** In my other umbreon story, Hoshi and Tsuki: the Star and the Moon, Hoshi explains that when a wild eevee evolves, its parent brings up a thunder stone, a water stone, and a firestone. If one of them glows, the eevee will turn into the stone's respective pokemon. If not, well, the ceremonies take place at dusk, so it has a fair chance of becoming an umbreon or an espeon. It depends on their personality. 

**2** Also in the same story, Hoshi again explains that when an eevee evolves, the first word to pop into its head is its new name. It's based on their type or personality. Also, it can be in any language. Common English, Japanese, Celtic, it doesn't matter. Most of the time, the language that the name is runs in the family. For example, Hoshi's parents have Japanese names, so Hoshi and his siblings have Japanese names. In this story, Shade's family has English names, so he has an English name. Sometimes the tradition breaks, but not often.

Top of Form


	3. In Which They Meet

Top of Form

**_How My World Came Crashing Down_**

As my father came toward me, something happened that I didn't expect. Something that no one expected.

Something thumped on the ground above, and we stood apprehensive. Another thump. The ground fell apart, and the sun's last lights gave us a look at the cause. Humans, dressed in black uniforms, were looking down at us, and the one closest was carrying a device humans use to dig-a shovel, I think it's called.

We were frozen with terror. They had caught us unaware, and we had no way of escaping. Humans blocked us on all sides.

I gave a small squeak of pain and surprise as a human picked me up. I swatted at the hand, and struggled, but it was in vain. The human held me at arms length, and I could do nothing.

I was thrown into a large crate, and I noticed, as my family joined me, that some of the humans were dripping wet, while others had a few burn marks. One, I saw, even looked like he tampered too much with an electrical wire. (Though, at the time, I didn't know what that was.)

I smirked.

The humans loaded us into a great, black machine (Which I would later know as a truck) and closed the openings so no light could get in. I could feel vibrations of movement under me, steady and only slightly bumpy. Then the machine gave a motion similar to jumping (only much smaller) as a part of it-a tire, I think it's called- deflated because of something on the path. As the machine "jumped", the entrances, or "doors" as humans call them, swung open and the crate that held my family and I was thrown out of the vehicle (which was another name for a car or truck).

As the crate hit the ground, my family and I were scattered onto it. Approaching and hurried footsteps told us the humans had noticed. As we started to recover, the humans sent out their pokemon, and I braced myself.

Coal, who was always quick to get back on his feet, ran like "a zubat outta hell" as Ebony would say. Lucky him. At least he didn't have to face a scyther, a fearow, and a graveler.

My sister was (from what I could see) avoiding any advances toward her, slowly moving the fight towards the river. The scyther that was fighting her didn't seem to notice, and kept up its futile slashes.

Coast was almost off land…she dived. It was a back flip, actually, but it got her into the river, so in my view, it's a dive. She disappeared under the water, and the scyther looked surprised. As he joined his fellows in battling us, I noticed a finned tail above the river, and was glad my sister was swimming to safety.

My body was flung against a tree by the graveler, and I experienced pain like never before as the fearow drill pecked me. When I heard the fearow give a squawk of pain as my father thunderbolted it, I slowly stood up, trembling. I faintly noticed a small stream of blood running down my face, and the fact that I only had one eye open.

A hydro pump put the golem out of action, thanks to my mother, and another thunderbolt eliminated the fearow. As my parents both advanced on the scyther, a human sneaked up on me and grabbed the fur on my neck. With as much force as I could muster at the time, I clawed at his face, causing a few bleeding marks to appear. The human dropped me and yelped, putting a hand to the scratch.

With a strong burst of adrenalin, I ran. I didn't know where. I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from the humans. For that period o time, I felt no pain, I heard no noise, I didn't think of anything. All I knew was that I had to run.

I dropped to the ground, an undetermined amount of time later, and blackness engulfed me.

* * *

**_You're New Here, Right?_**

What was I going to do? How often did you come upon a situation like this? I tried to think calmly...this wasn't such a big deal…didn't I have psychic powers? I could levitate stuff, right? That was all I needed to do. Levitate this eevee back to the alleyways. After all, I don't like seeing things die...and if I didn't do something with this kid fast, it would snuff it, and I would be responsible because I didn't do anything to help!

I concentrated on the form. I envisioned it being carried in the air. I used more of my will than usual- I had never tried to carry something as big as this.

With another surge of mental power, the body was wrapped in a blue aura, and levitated a few feet off the ground. I nodded to myself. That would be sufficient. Now all I had to do was keep this up.

My stomach grumbling all the way, I made my way back home. It was difficult, let me tell you. You ever had a migraine? Well, when you're relying on nothing but your mental strength to carry something that weighs about the same as you do, it's worse.

After what seemed like forever, I made it to a familiar cardboard box which served as my home. As I started to turn my attention to my charge, a small yelp caused my concentration to slip, and I dropped the eevee. Dang it.

The yelp had been given by the eevee, who had apparently woken up when it was still being levitated, and I felt a tiny twinge of guilt as the eevee thudded on the ground. The pup must be feeling quiet a bit of pain now.

"S'rry 'bout that." I said. "Didn't mean for you to wake up while ya were still like that. Doesn't really set us off on the right paw." I could have laughed at my casual manner. I could only wonder what was going through my companion's head.

"What was that! Where am I! What happened!" The eevee (who I could now identify as a male) shot out a string of questions, looking alarmed.

"That was a psychic aura. It's what happens to things being controlled by psychics. You're in an alleyway in Goldenrod City, and I brought ya here because I found ya in the Ilex Forest, and ya were badly hurt."

He looked startled, and proceeded to ask more questions. "You brought me here? Does that mean you're psychic? Why do you have black fur? And did you say I was in a city?"

"Yeah, I'm psychic. I have black fur because of my genetics. And yeah, you're in a city." I snorted. "Why were you passed out back there, anyway?" I had saved him; I had a right to know.

He was silent for a moment, before deciding he could tell me. "Right before I could evolve, some humans in black interrupted us. My brother and sister escaped, and I think my parents did, too. I think I ran somewhere, and that's where it gets black."

"In black, did ya say? Was there anything…red, on them?"

Looking like he was thinking pretty hard, he finally said, "Yes. On their chests." He looked at me curiously. "Why?"

"That's what a Rocket looks like. Takes pokemon from somewhere else like a trainer, only, it's supposed to be worse."

"Ah. I'd ask you more, but I feel a bit under the weather." Then he closed his good eye (the other was closed tightly and bloody) and promptly fainted again.

Top of Form


	4. In Which The Story Picks Up

**_Clearing Things Up_**

Admittedly, it was all a bit much to take in. I could handle being taken to a city or town- but a psychic eevee? Is that even possible? _Well, yeah, seeing as one was just talking to me…_

I suppose I was still in a bit of shock. My home had just been taken away, there was a good chance I'd never hear from any of my family again…and to top it off, the pain I felt in my right eye made me keep it closed. I feared, even then, that this would be permanent.

And this eevee…this _pitch black, psychic_ _eevee_, had brought me to the city. I supposed I should have been grateful to her, but I really didn't feel anything except for a foreboding feeling that I was now in a worse mess than I had already been. I was now _surrounded_ by humans, in a place that was dingy, dirty, and ruthless.

And so, when I awoke, it was to the poking and prodding of my "savior".

"Get up!" she commanded, "I can't look after the whole day!" which was actually incorrect- night had settled.

"Wha?" I mumbled, confused and tired. The eevee rolled her eyes at me.

"This is pathetic," I heard her murmur.

My head started to clear, and I dazedly got to my feet. Last time I had been awake, I did not pay much attention to my new surroundings. This time, however, I examined my environment a little more carefully.

There was trash. A lot of it. Boxes, cans, little pieces of string and cloth were scattered in disarray. Indeed, we were both sitting in front of an old cardboard box that had been flipped on its side. There were also walls, two towering walls, on which there were large amounts of old posters and used gum. Graffiti, too. Most of it conveying profane messages in bright colors.

Of course, I did not know what any of those things were at the time, so it was a bit more difficult for me to register the setting.

I looked at my companion, with a confused expression on my face. All these sudden changes were wreaking havoc on my mind.

She sighed. She seemed to do that a lot. "Okay. First, let's analyze the situation. According to what you told me, yer family was attacked by Rockets." I nodded. "Then you say that yer family was able to get away, and so did you, 'cept that you collapsed after a while."

"That's what happened."

"And so here I was, tryin' to find some dinner, but instead I found you. So I took ya here outta the goodness of my heart, you woke up, talked, then fainted again. Then I kept poking ya until you woke up again, and here we are." She concluded. "The question is, now what?"

"Well…we could have someone look at my eye?" I suggested, more a question than a statement.

"I'm lookin' at it."

"You know what I mean…I want someone to check if it's permanent or not."

"A doctor?" She gave a bitter laugh. "We don't have doctors out here, pal. Oh, no. They're too high class fer the like of us." She then adopted an expression of false brightness. "We do, however, have a rattata who's a great help with broken limbs."

"Why?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"He'll chomp 'em off fer ya. That way it's a lot less hassle for you."

"Chomp them off?" I asked, half horrified and half curious.

"Oh, yeah. It's a great business. He charges people food and shelter and stuff. Makes a great living off it." She dropped her voice to a whisper here. "Personally, I think he's just trying to earn street credit to make up fer his name." I looked at her questioningly at this. "Randolph."

"Oh. Well. That's…unfortunate."

"It's not that it's a bad name, understand. It's just that it doesn't strike fear in the hearts of innocents." She rolled her eyes. Yet another habit she seemed fond of. "I think he's being overly dramatic. I don't even have a name!"

* * *

**_Solution_**

"Really?" he asked me, cocking his head to one side. "I'd have thought…"

I shifted uncomfortably. "I may live in a cardboard box, but I'm still an eevee. I won't have a name 'till I evolve."

He looked startled for a second, as though he had just remembered something. "I was in the middle of an evolution ceremony. Shouldn't I evolve, regardless of interruption?"

I shrugged. Like I knew the answer to that. "Search me. Maybe you weren't meant to evolve just yet."

"But my brother and sister-"

"-were meant to evolve." He looked distinctly put out about this.

"Don't mope about. It'll happen eventually." I said, trying to reassure him. (Which I really didn't understand-I had only just met the kid.)

I then recalled that still had not gotten the food I had been searching for at the time I found him. "Uhg," I groaned, "Dinner. I can't believe you made me forget about dinner."

"Eh…maybe you could live without it for one night?" He asked, nervously. "I don't think I can survive here by myself."

This surprised me. "What? You're not going back to your forest?"

He shook his head. "No. The Rockets might still be there, and even then, tonight we were all supposed to leave home anyway Evolution and all that. Besides," he dropped his head shamefully here, "I don't think I can remember the way back."

"How is that possible? You certainly got away from there okay…"

"I wasn't in my right mind when I was running away. Didn't take one look at my surroundings. I don't think I even noticed them."

"Then what're you gonna do?"

"Um, you live here, right? And you're the same age as me…so maybe I could survive here too?"

"It's not that easy-"

"I know," he cut me off. "But, I never learned to hunt correctly or anything. And if you can to live here, why can't I?"

"I've had practice."

"I can learn."

And so I agreed to teach this half blind eevee.


End file.
